Popcorn Girl
by Wolfie the Love Warrior
Summary: "The sparks are flying, but not the type we need" -Unknown ; My third quote-shot dedicated to Chiere. Enjoy!


Well, here it is!  
>Hope you enjoy it Chiere!<br>Oh! And my beloved readers too of course!

Standard disclaimer applied.

* * *

><p><em>"The sparks are flying, but not the type we need."<em> -Unknown

Sakura Haruno, just like any other successful straight-A student from Konoha High School, wanted to get into the best colleges there are. In Sakura's radar, it was the great prestigious medical school, Tsunade University.

The pink-haired teen wanted all her life, since freshmen year, to go to that university and be one of the top doctors in the entire country. She could already picture herself in her doctor's uniform aiding many ill-fallen patients and watching them leave the facility with contented smiles on their faces. She beamed at the scenario where doctors all around the land would hold a banquet in her honor and grant her a certificate of excellency that she would later hang on the walls of her future mansion, along with the other future awards she would receive.

She rested her chin between her hands and sighed dreamily at the blissful visions she had in her head. She _will _get into that university, she _will _be that successful doctor, and most importantly, she _will-_-

Ding!

Get the money to pay for it.

"Hey pinky!" he called out, "Stop laying around and get me some snickers!"

Sakura snapped out her daze and sighed before turning to comply to his request. And the sooner she does it,

The sooner she doesn't have to work for_ him_.

"Coming sir," she sighed tiredly before handing handing him the chocolate bar. The teenage boy from across the counter smirked before tearing into the wrapper and munched on the chocolate bar. He licked his lips, savoring the taste.

Meet Sasuke Uchiha. Heir to the Uchiha hotel heirloom, and son of the man who owns the hotel Sakura works for. In school, Sasuke is an annoyance that likes to tease on her last nerve every single day. At work, he's a spoiled rich boy that is technically also, Sakura's boss.

"Will that be all Sasuke-san?" Sakura asked, hoping the spoiled rich kid would leave already.

Sasuke playfully tapped his chin repeatedly with his finger, motioning a thinking gesture, before dropping his hand and smirked.

"How 'bout a date with me in the end of your shift?" he offered smugly, "You know you want to," he added with the bigger smirk.

Sakura inwardly twitched, wanting to smack the boy. That cocky jerk!

"Sorry sir but I'm planning to work overtime today," Sakura informed, "May I suggest asking one of the girls from the crowd outside your hotel?"

Sasuke frowned and turned to look through the glass doors in the front lobby, showing him the outside world. Being held back by several doormen, was indeed, his daily group of fan girls. Every day after school, the same group of girls would squeal and beg for the handsome young Uchiha to take them on the date of their dreams until the manager, Kakashi Hatake, would call the cops and chase them out of the compounds.

It was a daily routine that the young Uchiha had to face everyday since middle school. He'd run to the hotel after school every day from being chased by fan girls, and whenever he feels like it, drop by the lobby and check if his favorite candy girl was working her shift.

He was also a straight-A student, but money is definitely no issue of his. He was filthy rich, extremely good-looking, one of the top-class students, and was also one of the most favored person in his entire school. Everything was perfect in his life for him, except for one thing.

"Please make way for the customer behind you sir," Sakura asked as she waved her hand, motioning him to get out of the way, "The man behind you has been waiting in line for about three minutes."

Sasuke frowned and stepped aside for the said man to order. Seeing that a line was forming, Sasuke had no choice but to walk away.

He had everything he ever wanted, except...

"Thank you sir!" Sakura waved as the man walked away with two bags of cotton candy he had just purchased, "Come again!"

The girl of his dreams.

* * *

><p>"Sakura"<p>

Sakura got up from the box she was unpacking candy from and turned to the white-haired man across the counter.

"Yes Hatake-san?" Sakura asked.

"Fugaku-sama has informed me that the customers wanted us to serve popcorn, so he sent us a popcorn machine to cook us fresh popcorn for the customers," Kakashi informed and gestured for the two men in the front of the lobby to bring in a wheeled machine covered in a dark green cloth, "Would you mind installing it behind your counter?"

"No sir," Sakura shook her head, "I'd love to."

"Wonderful," Kakashi commented before handing her a stapled stack of papers, "Here are the instructions," he said before turning around, "Good luck Sakura," he added before walking away.

Sakura watched him retreat back to his office before looking at the stack of papers in her hand.

'This looks like a lot of words,' Sakura sweat-dropped as she observed the small-fonted text on the document, 'But nevertheless, I'll do it!'

Sakura determinedly walked to the cloth-covered machine and wheeled it closer to the counter. She read the first step in the instructions and immediately got to work.

From the distance, a young Uchiha watched the confused pink-haired teen work and smirked as he got out his phone.

"Naruto," he called out through his phone, "The machine is set. You ready for this?"

A mischievous chuckle was heard through the other line.

"Yup," a cheery male voice responded, "Ready when you are!"

"Okay," smirk widening, "Press it."

From the other side of the lobby, a tall blonde masculine teen sneered at the uncovered machine behind the pink-haired candy girl before pressing the button of the remote in his hand.

"Eh?" Sakura blinked before turning to the malfunctioning machine behind her. The popcorn machine vibrated and shook while cooked popcorn started forming on its swinging kettle pot.

"What the?"

Sakura wailed when its glass door swung open, letting the swinging pot let out all the popcorn in its container and onto the marble floors.

Customers in the lobby turned to the sight of the mess and the pink-haired girl frantically trying to find the plug for the machine. Unfortunately for her, there isn't one.

Popcorn now flew in all directions, covering everyone in the lobby with their hot buttered forms. Screams and shouts were heard from all around and Sasuke and Naruto were at the sidelines, laughing at the scene.

With a heavy swing of his office door, "What's going on in here?" Kakashi demanded and gasped at the popcorn-covered lobby mess. People and furniture around were covered in butter and popcorn, especially the girl in the counter desperately trying to stop the cursed contraption.

Chuckling, "Okay Naruto," Sasuke called out on his phone, "You can stop it now."

Also chuckling, "Kay" Naruto replied before pressing the button again.

In response, the delirious machine stopped popping kettle and to Sakura's relief, finally shut down. Kakashi angrily breathed hard as he observed the messy, buttery sight of his once beautiful, clean lobby.

"SAKURA!" he yelled out.

In panic, Sakura got up from the floor, covered with filthy butter and corn, and stood to face her boss.

"Look at this place!" Kakashi called out as he stomped towards her, "What did you do?"

"S-sir I swear I didn't do anything!" Sakura tried to convince with her hands waving in front of her.

"You were supposed to control the machine!" outstretching his arms, "Look at this place!" Kakashi furied, "Look what you've done!"

"B-but I-I-"

"You're fired!" Kakashi declared before turning around, "And someone clean this up!"

Sasuke and Naruto continued to watch the whole thing the sidelines and a smirk was grazed upon Sasuke's face.

"Mission accomplished."

* * *

><p>Sakura continued to sob between her hands while Ino nudged a bowl of ice cream to her direction.<p>

"C'mon Sakura!" Ino urged, "You'll find another job!"

"But I didn't do anything to lose this one!" Sakura cried out, "I was fired for something I didn't do and was humiliated for it in front of everybody in that lobby!"

"But it's the machine's fault, not yours!" Ino reminded, "Why do you feel so bad?"

"Because now I can't get the money to pay for the college I wanted!" Sakura continued to sob, "And even if I do, the incident would be in my working record, and the university might not even take me in!"

Sakura slumped unto the table and continued to cry and Ino patted her in the back, trying to comfort her.

"You can always work in the flower shop with me," Ino offered.

"But I wanted to work in the hotel!" Sakura cried out, "I wanted to sell candy to people and make them happy!"

"You could do the same thing in the flower shop," Ino informed, "And besides, didn't you always complain that Sasuke was always there to pester you?"

"He's probably laughing at me right now!" Sakura wailed, "And he's never gonna leave me alone about it!"

"Well well well, look who we have here."

Speaking of the devil.

Sakura and Ino frowned turned to see Sasuke towering over Sakura, shadowing her form.

"How's it going _popcorn_ girl?" he teased.

"Shut up Sasuke!" Sakura snapped, "I'm not in the mood!"

"Well since you no longer have a job," Sasuke smirked, "How 'bout you and I go out tonight at 6 and watch a movie? I'll buy you _all _the _popcorn _you'll ever want."

"Shut up!" Sakura spat, "And for your information, I'm getting a job in Ino's flower shop. So leave me _alone_!"

Sasuke frowned.

"Are you kidding me?" Sasuke whined, "And after all the trouble I had just to get that remote-controlled damaged popcorn machine!"

Sasuke paused, realizing his mistake.

"_You _did this?" Sakura seethed.

"I gotta go to the bathroom," Ino slurred before rushing to the bathroom.

"W-well I-"

"_You're_ the reason I got _fired_?" Sakura frothed.

"I-I-"

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" Sakura roared, "_WHY _WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" she demanded.

Everyone around the parlor shop was watching now, but neither teenagers cared.

"So you wouldn't have an excuse to refuse when I ask you to go out with me," Sasuke carefully answered.

"You...YOU..." Sakura fumed, "Because of _you_, I got fired, humiliated in front of everybody, and took _three _baths just to get all the butter and popcorn out of me and my clothes!"

"I just wanted to ask you out!" Sasuke informed, "All the other girls would have wanted the same thing!"

"But I'm_ not _like the other girls!" Sakura stated, "If I'm going to go out with anybody, I'd rather date an ugly, poor geek than a hot, rich brat like you!"

"Okay now you're just exa-wait did you just call me hot?"

Sasuke smirked.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Yes," she confirmed, "I did! I actually used to think you were good enough to like, but now, I just want you out of my life!"

Sakura stomped away to leave, but Sasuke stopped in front of her.

"And what would it take for me to be good enough to be back in again?" Sasuke asked, his face nearing hers.

Sakura gulped and stepped back, only to have the boy come closer.

Sakura thought for a moment what to say.

"Get me some snickers," she smirked, "And then we'll talk."

The next day, Sakura received a several ribbon-tied basket that held an entire month's worth of snicker bars. There was a note tied to a basket, and she bent down to pick it up and read it.

_''More will be coming soon, because for each snicker bar, is a conversation from you **candy girl**."_

Needless to say, she and Sasuke had a lot to talk about.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry I don't even like snickers.<br>Or any chocolate with nuts for that matter.

Good?  
>Bad?<br>Please tell me what you think!  
>And thank you very much for reading!<p> 


End file.
